


Speakerphone

by theteaotter



Category: Coolgames Inc (Podcast), McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, cgi - Fandom, shipboys - Fandom
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theteaotter/pseuds/theteaotter
Summary: Nick doesn’t know how he got here.Well, here is his hotel room at a video game convention in California.Griffin is on the other side of his hotel room wall.The wall that both beds share.





	Speakerphone

**Note:**

Special thanks to [carboysinc](http://archiveofourown.org/users/carboysinc) for their support!!  
Please follow this link to see their incredible art!!

[Art By Carboysinc!!](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154888036@N07/shares/H02p38) 

 

 

-*-

Nick doesn’t know how he got here.

Well, here is his hotel room at a video game convention in California.  
Griffin is on the other side of his hotel room wall. The wall that both beds share.

  
Nick’s palms are sweating as he holds his phone in one hand and this ridiculous looking ten inch dildo in his other hand.  
The silicone is brushed and has a soft feel to it. It helps that it’s a marbled blue color; flesh tone would have been too much of a joke.  
Nick’s breathing is slow and deep as golden rays of sunset reach past his black out curtains.

 

Nick doesn’t want to complicate things further in their lives, but needs this like air.  
Needs Griffin’s voice in his ears.  
Needs that ten inch dildo in his ass.  
Needs Griffin being so pleased, so proud and purring.

 

Griffin is on the other side of the wall separating their hotel rooms  
It’s not the first time they did this, but Griffin has never been in the next room over before.  
Nick’s head is already swimming with want.

 

Nick can hear a rumbling timbre from the other side. Griffin must be ushering his roommates out, feigning a headache or something. Anything to get those dudes to leave.  
Nick swallows hard and pulls his shirt over his head. He flattens his hair back down even though he knows Griffin won’t see him. It’s one of their rules. No facetime, skype, or anything.  
Audio only. They didn’t want to complicate things, and this is the arrangement they agreed on.

 

Nick thinks about how Griffin is in the next room waiting for his call instead of how much he wants Griffin to lick him wide open.

 

He double-checks the lock on his door and slips off his jeans. He sees his dildo and phone on the bed, and approaches them as if his lover was there. It’s silent in the next room.  
Just because he wants to, he slides to his knees and crawls to the bed. He is already so hard, and giving himself carpet burns on his knees helps a certain sharpness pierce through the fog in his head.

 

The sheets are cool and crisp against his inflamed skin as he spreads out on top of them. Luxuriating before his performance begins, he breathes a deep sigh and runs a hand through his hair. He picks up his phone and calls Griffin.

 

“Hey,” Griffin breathes out, voice already dark with desire.

“Hey,” Nick answers, but his is considerably more choked. He can feel his face and knees and dick all throbbing at the same time.

“What’s up baby boy, what are you up to tonight?”

Nick is already starting to sweat. “Oh you know,” he tries for casual despite the heat in Griffin’s voice. “I’m laying in bed with my underwear on.”

Griffin snorts. “Why?”

“I was waiting for you,” Nick answers and runs his hands down his chest.

“I’m here now, take them off,” Griffin drizzles the darkness in his voice all over Nick. He slips his boxers off, and drops them beside the bed. He’s already sticking to the sheets.  
He rolls his nipples between his finger and thumb, careful to keep the phone raised to his ear.

“Talk to me Nick, tell me about what you’re doing.” Griffin says. He can hear Griffin’s shirt come up and over his head.

“I’m rubbing and pulling on my nipples, you know how I like that.” Griffin chases Nick’s sighs with his own. “I’m running my hands down my side and scratching over my thighs Griff, they look so pretty and striped already. Do you think I should touch myself yet?”

“Maybe, you have to tell me more though. I don’t think I’m getting the right image here Nick.”

“I bought a new toy,” Nick starts in a low murmur. He knows this will get Griffin to say yes to anything.

“Mmm yeah?” Griffin answers, slow like honey.

“I bought a really nice one, ten inches long. I’m going to have a hard time walking around the convention tomorrow Griff, I might need your help. For both, I mean.” Nick could feel his mind already starting to cloud completely over with lust. Now for the final stroke.

“This time I’m going to come so hard, you’ll hear me through this shitty wall.” Nick grins into his receiver as Griffin lets out a single helpless squeak.

 

“Yeah ok, you earned that one, you can touch yourself,” Griffin manages. Nick feels all of the wind rush out of him at the first delicate touch of his fingers on his dick. It’s like slipping into a warm bath. Chills sweep over his body despite the heat pouring off of him.

“Fuck Griffin,” He says and grabs his lube from the side table. He pours a little into his hand and slides it up and over the head of his dick. The cool slide is welcome against his flushed skin. “God damn it, I need to hurry up Griffin, I’m not gonna last.”

Griffin knocks at the wall between them and startles Nick.

“You will last Nick,” He says in a voice like velvet night. “We don’t get this kind of chance very often, and you are not allowed to come until I say so.”

Nick nods, forgetting that Griffin can’t see him. “What’s that baby boy?”

“Yes Griffin,” Nick sighs and lets go of his dick, spreading more lube across his fingers.

 

“There’s my good boy. I bet you look so fucking delicious like that Nick. Hey listen, does your toy have a suction cup?”

Nick screws his eyes shut and feels around the base of dildo with his dry hand. “It does.”

Griffin huffs out a breathy laugh. “Throw a little lube on that thing and stick it to the headboard. I think my bed is on the same wall as yours.”

Holy shit, holy shit. Nick feels like his brain is shorting out.

“Ok, ok, ok,” he says hurriedly. He runs his lubed finger around the suction cup and sticks it the fake wood of his headboard. He gives it a couple of experimental tugs to make sure it holds. The bedframe smacks against the wall, and makes Nick feel dirty and lusty. The blue color stands out against his white sheets.

“Alright Nick, get on all fours and face that bad boy and open your mouth. Put me on speakerphone.”

Nick hesitated, they never did anything with speakerphone in case someone heard.

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” he says darkly from the other end.

Nick drops the phone like it burned his hand, then picks it back up and places it on the nightstand. He presses the mic button and goes to his hands and knees.

 

“Ok Griffin,” He says and can hear him breathing unevenly on the other line.

“That’s very good. I can barely hear myself through the wall, that’s good. I think you deserve a little reward.” He purrs. Nick can’t help a feeling of pride that races from his heart, to his dick and back again. He lowers his head and straightens his back out so it’s completely flat. He imagined what it would be like with Griffin’s real voice inside the room instead of coming through a tiny phone speaker.

“I want you to suck on that huge dick because you are such a good listener. I want you to take as much as you possibly can.”

Nick snaps his eyes up and looks at the blue dildo suctioned to his headboard.

“Ok,” Nick says and can feel how deep his voice has gotten with want. His balls feel so heavy where they touch his thigh.

“Hmmm?” Griffin hums. Normally Nick knows to follow the rules, and he answers every question with a clear yes and no. He’s feeling a little reckless, and wants to hear what Griffin might say.

 

“I want you to tell me how you’d put your huge dick in my mouth,” Nick says evenly, staring down the toy. His mouth is watering, but he can’t help pushing back just a little. “Please,” he adds.

“Well aren’t you a little slut tonight?” Griffin’s voice reprimands him through the phone. “I gave you a gift Nicholas. Are you telling me you don’t want it?”

“No, Griffin, I--” Nick’s tone switches to pleading. What if Griffin just decided to end this whole thing? What if he hung up?

“Shut up Nick, Shhhh. Just be quiet and listen to me. You can do that right?”

Nick nods even though Griffin can’t see him.

“Good, I’m gonna tell you what I’m going to do with that big ol’ dick you picked out for yourself. Did you think about me when you bought it? It’s way bigger than a normal dude’s dick. Did you want to make sure nothing would ever make you feel like that?” Nick shudders out a breath he’s been holding.

 

“Ten inches is a lot to handle especially for someone who plans on playing the part of my friendly co-host all day long tomorrow. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t try to shove that dick down your throat until you were hoarse?” Griffin's voice is smooth, coherent, and fucking scathing.

A pathetic whimper escapes Nick’s mouth before he could stop it.

“I was gonna go easy on you Nick, but now I see how greedy you are for that dick.”

Nick’s breath hitches, and his arms tremble from holding himself so still.

“Get over to that dick, and shove as much as possible into that beautiful fucking mouth. I better hear you moan Nicholas, I better hear you gagging on how far that thing is down your throat. I’m going to wreck you for the interviews tomorrow.”

 

Nick inches up the bed and finally brushes his nose against the tip. It smells like silicone and nothing at all what Griffin would smell like, but when Griffin commands him with a short “Suck,” he opens his mouth and lets the smooth toy slip in.

He can feel his throat opening to accommodate the girth. His eyes are watering, but he still takes more. His breathing is harsh and his dick feels like it might explode. His hole clenches around nothing and Nick doesn’t really want to think about the high, needy sound he just made with this dildo down his throat.

“What’s that babe? You’re taking all that dick in your mouth, and none in your ass? What am I going to do with you?”

Nick moans again, drool is dripping from his lips where they’re sliding up and down smooth silicone. He gags, pulls off and coughs. He struggles to catch his breath.

 

“Alright Nick,” Griffin says, but he sounds like he’s far away, like the phone dropped from his ear to the bed. “I want you to get ready for that huge dick i’m gonna give you.”

Nick wipes his hand over his mouth and reaches for his lube again. His breathing is all fucked up from the coughing fit, but he blinks the tears out of his eyes and spreads the lube across his fingers. He is completely concentrated on Griffin’s voice on the other line. It’s his last tether to the world.

“You ready baby?” Griffin asks. Nick nods again, dizzy with want. “You gotta talk to me Nick, let me know that you’re still with me.”

“Yes Griffin,” Nick manages, hoarse, deep and already on another planet.

“Holy shit Nick,” Griffin breathes. “Count ‘em off for me.”

 

Nick can hear Griffin’s sheets rustling as he balls them up. He grins just a little out of the side of his mouth before laying his face down on the bed, ass up in the air. He doesn’t even tease himself, just circles around his fluttering, needy hole and sinks his first slick finger in.

He sighs against the sheets, and murmurs out to Griffin, “One.”

He pumps it in and out of his tight pucker, but it’s not enough. God, it’ll never be enough. He slides his second finger in next to it, and begins scissoring them. He’s letting too many whispered pleas escape his lips. He’s raising his ass higher up, trying to find more depth, trying to get that angle that drives him insane. Griffin’s breathing is harsh sounding even on the other line.

“Two.”

Nick slips three and four in at the same time, and he moans long and low toward his phone. He feels so full, his fingers slowly inching inside of him, sliding past his tight ring of muscles until his knuckles are against his hole.

“Four Griffin,” Nick groans out, almost lost completely to the sensation.  
“Fucking God,” He breathes and continues thrusting, searching for that little bundle of nerves.

 

“Jesus Nick, you’re gonna kill me.” Nick nods slowly against the sheets.  
“Curl your fingers Nick,” Griffin breathes and Nick can hear the sheets rustling in rhythm this time. Nick screams when he curls his fingers, thrusting hard against his prostate. He’s drooling into the sheets and moaning so loud his throat hurts.

“Holy shit Nick, I can hear you through the wall.”

Nick is quickly losing control. His cries are continuous as his fingers slam inside of him over and over.

“Nick--Nick stop,” and he does. Nick is frozen with four of his fingers in his own ass, neck bent so he can listen to his phone.

“It’s time for your toy babe.” Griffin sounds out of breath on the other line, like he’s holding back too.

Nick slips his fingers out, and can’t help the disappointed noise that vibrates in the back of his throat. He pushes himself up and pours lube into his hand. His grip is firm and sure on his dildo, his whole body eager to be penetrated by soft silicone. He runs his hand over the head and shaft until it’s wet and making slick noises. His mouth is watering and his eyes feel heavy.

“Nick, I can hear you jerking that huge dick off. Turn around so I can see that ass.” Griffin can’t see him, but in Nick’s head the wall is transparent. The dildo really is Griffin’s dick, and he really wants to put on a show.

“I turned around, I’m on my hands and knees Griff. I--I need this Griffin. I need you. Please god, fuck me please.” Nick writhes against nothing, his blood pounding in his ears. He folds down and brings both hands back to spread his ass apart. Smooth silicone is pressing just barely against his slick hole.

 

Griffin lets out a strangled sound, broken and high. “Ok baby, I’m gonna put it in you now.”

Nick inches back, pressing further and further until the head pops past his tight ring of muscles. He moans low, sucking in huge gulps of air in between, inching back further still. Every tiny movement feels like his soul is being ripped apart. He is all nerves, a live wire.

Finally, when he feels like he can’t take a single inch more, he reaches a hand behind him, and finds that he’s flush against the base “Griffin, it’s in.” He says hoarsely.

Griffin moans, breathing deep in the phone. Nick can hear him stroke faster on the other end.

Nick curls his feet up for leverage, and glides back up the toy. The cry torn from his chest echoes through the room.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Nick” Griffin groans back, thick and needy.

Nick needs to move faster against the raging tide of his building orgasm. As he comes back down onto the dick, he cries out to his room. “Please Griffin, god please I can’t last. It feels too good, you feel too perfect.”

“Fuck,” Griffin says into the phone, as Nick hears his headboard bang against the wall. He wants to make that noise again.

He fucks himself faster on his toy, blue silicone sliding easily in and out of his stretched hole. He breaks out in a sweat as his headboard slams against the wall that they share. He reaches one hand back and touches his rim.

“Griffin, I’m so stretched out around you, please I can’t take it.” He puts his head down on his arms and bounces his ass against his toy.

It plunges in at just the right angle to make Nick scream into the sheets.

 

Griffin is chanting curses on the other line. “Nick, I’m--fuck I’m getting close. Touch yourself baby, I want to hear you come.”

Nick’s whole body is slick with sweat, and his headboard is pounding the wall so hard he might put a hole in it. Griffin’s moans are rising in pitch to match Nick’s own as every thrust brings him closer to climax. The head of the toy is slamming into his prostate, his hand slick and furious on his dick. Nick feels like he might pass out, but he’s so fucking close.

“Griffin, I’m--I need to come,” He whines out between gulps of air.

“Fuck yes, Nick--come for me baby, fucking come,” Griffin answers and Nick can hear Griffin’s shuddering breaths and throaty moans on the other line.

“Fucking god Griffin, Jesus fucking Christ,” Nick rushes out, crying out into his room. His ass clenches down on his toy hard, trying to draw just a little more inside. His hips stutter and he comes all over his sheets, hands and thighs. He cries out in high broken sobs, fucked out and delirious, until he finally collapses down onto his stomach. His toy slips from his body and the only sound on the phone is Griffin’s harsh breathing.

 

A few minutes pass, but Nick is still in outer space. He’s warm and fuzzy, and his head feels like it’s stuffed full of cotton.

“Nick,” Griffin says tenderly through the receiver.

The butterflies in Nick’s chest are smashing themselves to pieces.

“Nick babe, you gotta talk to me me so I know how you’re doing,” he says.

“Mmhmm,” Nick says from where he is face down on the bed.

“Fuck Nick,” Griffin says, worried tone creeping into his voice. “Are you ok babe? That was intense and I--I don’t know, I feel weird.”

 

Nick snaps his eyes open in panic, anxiety washing over him like a bucket of cold water.

 

“Shit, no that’s not fucking--use your words Griffin,” he says to himself from the other side. “I fucking need to see you Nick, I need to see you and touch you and see that you’re ok and Jesus Christ, please let me in, please.”

“Mmkay,” Nick manages. He flops his arm over the side of the bed and his fingertips meet with his boxers. “Come over,” he slurs and dazedly gets up to open his door.

 

Griffin is already on the other side, phone clenched in his hand. Nick’s never seen him like this; pupils blown wide, covered in sweat, hair completely fucked.

 

“I think this is against the rules?” Nick tries because seeing Griffin here half dressed without his glasses on, knuckles white on his phone is too much to handle. He feels raw but foggy and he wants to crawl back into bed.

“I don’t care,” Griffin says simply and crowds Nick back into his room, the door swinging shut behind him. He guides Nick over to the bed, his eyes meet the dildo still stuck to the headboard.

“Holy shit,” he breathes. He runs his fingertips over the smooth, slick surface before detaching it and letting it fall to the floor.

Nick flops down against the sheets, exhausted and still on cloud nine.

“Nick, Nick, Nick,” Griffin chants and follows him down, wrapping his arms around Nick’s shoulders. He relishes finally feeling Griffin’s touch, his smell, his weight, the warm vibration of his voice as he repeats Nick’s name.

Griffin peppers his face with kisses and the words he’s saying change.

 

“I love you,” Griffin murmurs over and over again into the crook of Nick’s neck. A promise, a prayer.

Nick’s grin is sleepy, fucked out, and content. His heart is full, and Griffin is all around him.

“I love you too, Griff.” He says softly and closes his eyes.

As he drifts off to sleep in Griffin’s arms, he thinks--maybe it isn’t complicated after all.

 

 

-*-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
